30 Days of Camp Half-Blood
by Melodies286
Summary: The demigods are back for the summer…though this time, they're here to have some fun instead of worrying about the fate of the world! What will happen each day in the 30 crazy days of Camp Half-Blood? And just how much crazier will it get with the addition of Emily Jackson, Percy Jackson's twin sister?


**Hey guys! It's Melodies179! Thanks for checking out this story. This is about how the half-bloods from the Heroes of Olympus will spend this summer together at Camp Half Blood. (Including Reyna, Hazel, Frank and Nico). But with a slight addition: Percy's twin sister Emily Jackson! How will the demigods spend their summer? This story needs your ideas too! What do you want to happen in one of the 30 days? Review, view and send in your ideas for an amazing summer!**

**_Day 1, Friday_**

Percy's POV

I woke up with cold water splattered all across my face. Not that I minded, but it does get quite annoying when your own sister makes it a hobby to annoy you to death.

"Emily!" I groaned out loud. I opened my eyes. I was in Cabin Three, Poseidon's cabin, in Camp Half-Blood. Outside the window, camp life has already started, with breakfast being served at the pavilion. I guess I did get up a _little _late.

"A little late," My twin, Emily, snickered, standing beside my bunk bed, "You're 30 minutes later than schedule!"

Now, see, that's the thing about siblings. Emily always knows exactly what I'm thinking. It works wonders during battles, but sometimes, it's enough to drive a guy crazy. She also shares my jet black hair and sea-green eyes, as Annabeth calls them. The only thing is…Emily's wickedly, insanely, unbelievably smart and beautiful. On our first day of Camp Half-Blood, our cabin was flooded with love letters and flowers for Emily. But don't get me wrong. My sister isn't those popular snobby girls who wants all the attention to herself. Emily is the nicest person you will ever meet if you're not on her bad side…and it's nearly impossible to do that. The only people so far to be able to accomplish this achievement were the Titans, the Giants and Mother Earth herself.

"Whatever," I said, holding a grudge. "Now I have an extra choir of making the bed AND drying the pillows!"

"Fine, I'll help." Emily said. Of course, being the great older brother that I was, I forgave her instantly. Luckily, being the children of Poseidon, it was an easy job. We got ready, then we made it down to the pavilion where our friends were waiting for us.

* * *

"Perfect Emily's late for once? Must be because of Percy."Annabeth teased as she came over to say good morning.

"Hey!" I protested, even though what she said was kinda true. She knew what to do, though. She instantly shut me up with a kiss. Emily laughed beside me, then unsuccessfully tried to cover it up as a cough.

"You're just jealous, Emily" I teased. "Waiting for your true love." Emily blushed tomato red while Annabeth laughed. _Payback!_

"Look who's red," Leo said as he came over with the rest of our friends, Jason, Piper, Nico and our friends from Camp Jupiter who were staying for the summer: Frank, Hazel and Reyna.

"Good morning to you too," Emily grumbled. Piper grabbed a bagel off the Poseidon table, but we didn't really mind. It was an inside joke that we share after our quest.

After chatting for a while and eating more bagels, we decided to discuss what to do this weekend. Camp has given us special permit to go into the real world this weekend, and we were still stomped for ideas.

"So… ideas?" Annabeth asked between her break of cereal.

"I don't know…how about some quality time in a bank?" Leo suggested with an evil grin.

"Remind me again? Why did I ever give you that idea in Rome?" Hazel groaned.

"We could go swimming," I said hopefully.

"Of course you would want to," Annabeth said. She kissed me again, and I felt a goofy grin spreading across my face.

"Alright, why not?" Emily said. She's a child of Poseidon too.

"And we can go bungee jumping later!" Jason said.

Emily started screamed in delight and I groaned. I'm not a big fan of bungee jumping, unlike my twin, since my life was an extreme sport itself.

"Alright, and then we can explore something else along the way." Annabeth said.

We talked excitedly amongst ourselves, and soon, breakfast was drawn to an end.

It was time for sword fighting.

* * *

Emily's POV

Today, we had the Hermes cabin, the Aphrodite cabin and the Ares cabin as our sword fighting partners. Why 4 cabins instead of 2? The reason was simple, if not depressing. The Aphrodite cabin rarely does anything, the Hermes cabin and the Ares cabin need each other to keep the maiming and pranking minimal while there were only the two of us in the Poseidon cabin.

My partner was Clarisse who was, surprisingly, one of my best friends at camp even though she and my brother hoped to kill each other.

In one swift move, I blocked Clarisse's sword and managed to get a good opening. Then, just as quickly, I disarmed her sword using one of the techniques Luke had taught us when Percy and I had first discovered we were demigods when we were only 12.

"Not bad, miss Perfect," Clarisse said. We grinned at each other even though Clarisse was a little miffed after losing to me for the 4th year in a roll, and we each moved on to a new partner.

This time, though, luck was not with me. It was Evan from the Aphrodite cabin, who has already sent me 200 love letters at least.

You can tell it was gonna be a long session. Evan tried to go easy on me, even though I was about a thousand times better than him. In fact, I felt so bad that he hadn't gotten one single bruise on me yet that I let him slice my wrist a little when he came in with another weak stab.

"Oh my gods! Emily, I'm so sorry!" Evan screamed as if he had just killed me instead of bruising me.

"Don't worry about it, it's fine." I said, smiling at him convincingly.

After a few more sessions, sword fighting was over and Percy and I went over to the creek to clean up. We've got quite a bit of injuries with Percy and Clarisse, so we decided to save the ambrosia and nectar for the other demigods.

* * *

"So, how's fighting with Clarisse?" I asked as we stood knee deep inside the creek. We watched as our wounds began to heal.

"Just wonderful, as usual," He grumbled. "That girl wasn't trying to fight. She was going for murder! If I hadn't blocked one of her punches, I'd probably be in the infirmary right now."

"Punch?" I asked, confused.

"Yea. Sword fighting obviously wasn't working. So she dropped her sword, and tried to throw a punch at my face."

"That's not very nice." I decided. "But you should still try and be friends with Clairisse. Remember when we retrieved the golden fleece with her? Think of the good things she's done rather than the bad." I advised.

"Easy for you to say, little sister." He said. By then, our wounds were fully healed.

"By three minutes! And don't call me little sister!" I said. That was one thing I couldn't stand.

"Little sister, little sister, little sister." Percy was on a roll now. _Seaweed Brain._ I summoned a wave of water toward his face, which he dodged easily.

Subconsciously it turned into a full-on water fight, except with 10-foot tall waves and hurricanes and tornadoes. We didn't even notice when the whole camp arrived to see what was going on.

"Guys! You need to calm down. CALM DOWN!" A familiar voice suddenly called out. The winds died, and we watched to see the entire camp looking at us in shock.

They stood away from us cautiously as if trying to stay away from 2 grenades.

An unusual silence.

_Why were they staring, we were just fooling around!_ I thought to myself. Then I realized we still had two ginormous hurricanes swirling around us, and we willed it to die down. We calmed the water quietly, too, hoping they didn't notice. They did.

"Umm. We're really sorry. But we just had a _little _argument," Percy explained weakly.

"But Percy and Emily, do you have to argue with the price of damages THIS big?" Chiron taunted.

Around us, trees were hurled down and the nymphs were looking at us with death glares. Oops. Guess we didn't expect damages _this_ big.

"We're so sorry Chiron. We promise we will plant the trees back this afternoon. We thought we had everything under control." I apologized sincerely.

Of course, no one bought it. Reyna's stare was scolding, as if saying _This is why the Romans stay away from Neptune. _Hazel was still in shock, but I couldn't really blame her, since she was from another century, where things like this probably don't happen on the daily. The only one happy seemed to be Leo, who applauded us quietly. "Never start a water fight with children of Poseidon," He said. But one death glare from Reyna, and he shut up.

Percy and I took sudden interest in the water.

Chiron sighed, then nodded. He ordered the campers to go back to their daily activities.

"I'll help. But guys, you really need to define your understandings on _fooling around_." Annabeth said.

"We'll help," Frank and Hazel said.

"Us too." Jason and Piper volunteered.

"Count me in," Reyna sighed.

Nico and Leo looked at each other, then started cleaning up as well.

Even with 10 people, it took nearly the rest of the day to clean up the mess Percy and I made. Somehow, we just couldn't seem to stay out of trouble.

And that was our first day back at Camp Half-Blood.


End file.
